


Pack Run

by Amoralyn



Series: Kyoutani Kentarou [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ReaderxWerewolf!Kyoutani. Sequel story to ‘By the Light of the Moon’. During last month’s full moon, you discovered Kyoutani’s most deeply held secret. It was one of the greatest and most memorable nights of your life, and only deepens the powerful connection between you and Kyoutani…but now, as you once again walk in the light of the full moon, you will learn that all secrets have a cost. And learning this one has deathly serious consequences that could threaten everyone Kyoutani cares about…especially you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Night [Part One]

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of tonight’s full moon and Kyoutani’s big match being featured in the anime, I decided to start posting my sequel story to By the Light of the Moon, which I would recommend be read before this one if you haven’t read it already :) There are some NSFW-ish elements in this first part. Enjoy~

_It’s going to be a beautiful night…_

The thought dance in your head as you watch the sun slowly set over the horizon. The sky is rich and gorgeous and swirling with colour, and you can already just see a hint of deep blue from the approaching night.

_Beautiful…_

The wind blows gently around you, and you sigh happily. It’s still so hot out, and the air can feel so heavy and stagnant sometimes, that you’re very grateful for every gentle breeze that comes your way. You push up the hair covering your neck, enjoying the cool air on your skin, humming softly in delight.

A powerful hand snaps out to grab your wrist, fingers gripping you possessively.

“…Do you want me to attack you here?”

The deep, husky voice sounds right against your ear, lips brushing just against your skin, his hot breath wafting over you. You feel teeth just pressing against the shell of your earlobe, before they’re pulled away.

You’re frozen, your breath hitching in your throat. You can feel your heart beating rapidly, and you know it’s not just from the surprise of hearing his voice.

In a flash of impossibly quick movement Kyoutani is suddenly in front of you, leaning down to growl into your hair, one hand still gripping the wrist of the hand you’re holding your hair up with, while his other hand grabs the side of your hip. You take a long, shuddering breath as he inhales your scent deeply. He slowly exhales, and a shiver runs down your spine as you feel his breath hitting your neck. You desperately try to ignore how a _particular_ spot on your neck tingles, a mark you could practically feel Kyoutani’s fierce gaze burning into.

“You don’t get how good you smell…” He murmurs darkly, leaning in closer. His body presses against you, his pelvis pushing against your stomach, which reacts by fluttering in excitement. You shiver as you give a long exhale, before you decide to have a little fun of your own.

“Is that so?” You hum softly. You rest your free hand on his broad chest, spreading your fingers and feeling the muscles beneath his skin flex in response to your touch. You can still feel his hot breath falling on your neck.

“My body feels like it’s on fire.” He growls, his teeth brushing against your skin, against the spot you know is driving him crazy. “I **need** you. **Now**.”

You know you should push him away now, but you can’t. He feels so, _so_ good against you, and there’s something powerful emanating from him that makes you shake. You’re afraid of how good he makes you feel…of how _unnaturally_ good he’s making you feel, right now.

You know with how wild and uncontrollable he can be, you _need_ to be the one in control of yourself. In control for the good of both of you. The problem is, right now, there’s something about him that’s making you scared that you can’t keep that control. It was almost supernatural.

Well, knowing what was happening tonight…

“Kyoutani…” You murmur softly, pleadingly. His hand gives your hip a strong squeeze, and then slowly travels up your body. His thumb hooks under the bottom of your uniform shirt and pulls it up slightly, his other fingers following behind and brushing over the bare skin of your stomach, leaving your skin tingling. Even as he lets your shirt fall his hand keeps rising, resting on your shoulder before he grasps the hand you were resting on his chest, threading his fingers through yours. His other hand releases your wrist and his strong grip finds its way to the small of your back instead.

“I thought you only went wild during the night.” You laugh desperately, struggling to keep calm as he starts to kiss your neck. He nips at it, surprisingly gently, before he moves his lips to your ear, his teeth just brushing against your skin.       For some reason, his restraint only made the desire building up in you even stronger.

“You drive me wild 24/7.” He replies seriously, his eyes flashing hungrily as he pulls back to look you in the eye. He grins, baring his teeth in a way that’s practically feral. You swallow as his hands tighten their grip on you, and you’re suddenly overwhelmed by the strong, dominating feeling emanating off of him. Your free hand nervously rests on his shoulder, which you grip tightly as you try to keep yourself standing. You make a small whimper, which Kyoutani responds to with a husky grunt, his mouth quickly moving towards your trembling lips…

It’s then that a loud, exaggerated cough surprises you both, and you jump away from Kyoutani in a terrified panic (or, as far as you can jump). He growls under his breath, his hands still tightly holding you (which was good, since you’d have undoubtedly fallen back on your backside with how shaky your legs were) as he turns to the source, and you follow his gaze.

You see a very, very uncomfortable looking Kindaichi, who is pointedly avoiding looking at either of you, and looks like he’d really rather be anywhere else in the world than here at this moment.

“Did you know he was here?!” You whisper loudly, in such a way you may as well have forgone the attempt at whispering at all, as you stare up at Kyoutani anxiously. You think the only one with a redder face than you is Kindaichi, and considering how unbearable hot your face feels that is really saying something.

You wish you could apologise to your poor kohai, but you’re too embarrassed to even speak to him.

“I could smell he was close by, but I thought he’d be _smart_ enough to leave us alone.” Kyoutani snaps, his eyes sharply glaring at Kindaichi. He was clearly furious, and you can admit, even though you’re more horribly embarrassed, you understand why he’d be angry at this unexpected interruption.

It was hours after school ended, and only a little while after Kyoutani’s volleyball practice and your club activities had ended. You were in a considerably private, poorly lit corner at the back of the school, where you’d stopped to admire the sunset for a little while as Kyoutani was walking you home. It was a hard to find area, one that was always, always deserted after school, much less this late. It wasn’t exactly a place you’d have ever expected to be caught…

But, as you realise just how out of control you and Kyoutani were getting, and with night rapidly approaching, you had to admit it was probably a good thing Kindaichi had interrupted you two before things went too far. You shouldn’t have needed Kindaichi here to come to the realisation things had gotten out of hand, but you did, and it really made you appreciate that he’d shown up, even with the horrible embarrassment.

So, despite how difficult it is to even look him in the eye and how desperately you wish you were somewhere else as much as Kindaichi does, you smile kindly at him, trying to put the horrified boy at ease.

He always seemed a little nervous around you, and especially so around Kyoutani. Well, you could understand Kyoutani, who wasn’t the best at putting people at ease and was pretty intimidating even when he wasn’t trying to be, but you had always tried to be friendly to the lower year students! After how poorly you’d been treated as one, you had made every effort to be a good senpai. Getting caught in a compromising position with your boyfriend by a one of those lower year students not withstanding…

“D—Do you need something, Kindaichi-kun?” You stammer, trying to sound calm and kind, as you pull your hands off of Kyoutani. Or rather, try to. He stubbornly refuses to release the hand he’s holding, obviously still angry about being interrupted in the first place.

“Ah—The captain.” Kindaichi coughs uneasily, still not looking at either of you. “He wants to speak to Kyoutani-senpai.”

You can already sense Kyoutani’s mood improving, if only by a tic. He’d never admit that such a thing could matter to him, but he liked being called senpai, especially by people on his team. And Kindaichi had a respectful way of speaking to the upper years that Kyoutani extra liked, another thing he’d never admit to.

“…This important?” He asks gruffly, his voice low. His gaze turns sharp, and you can tell the atmosphere around him has turned serious. Kindaichi looks a little encouraged by not getting growled or snapped at, so he dares to look up at Kyoutani, finally, and nods.

“Iwaizumi-senpai said it was.” Kindaichi replies.

Well, that cinches it. Kyoutani might dismiss Kindaichi and pointedly ignore Oikawa, especially if he was angry or it interrupted time he was spending with you, but he always listened to Iwaizumi.

Kyoutani makes a sound that somewhere between a groan and a growl from the back of his throat, before he turns to you. His fingers squeeze yours gently.

“You can get home by yourself alright?” He asks, his voice deep and sombre.

“…Well, I don’t plan on stopping to talk to any big bad wolves on my way to deliver my baked goods to grandmother’s house.” You tease him, sticking your tongue out playfully. Kyoutani snorts loudly, and you can see he’s trying not to laugh. You smile, and give him a quick, affectionate kiss on the nose.

“I’m a big girl, and I walked myself home every day when you were away at training camp. You don’t need to worry about me.” You finish.

He opens his mouth to say something, before his eyes suddenly dart to Kindaichi, who jumps in surprise as the attention turns to him before quickly looking away. Kyoutani closes his mouth, and turns back to you. He looks oddly serious and pensive for a moment, before he speaks up.

“Get home before dark.” He tells you sternly. “I’ll call you when I’m done to make sure you’re safe.”

 “…Will I get to see you—”

“ _Not now_.” He interrupts you far too quickly, and harshly, glaring at you with surprise and genuine anger. He knows exactly what you’re going to ask…not surprising, since you’d been asking him about it for a month, and there was never any doubt you’d ask him tonight in particular. But Kyoutani was _stubborn_ , and he refused you every time.

You feel your heart sink, and he looks away before the disappointed expression on your face can get to him.


	2. The Second Night [Part Two]

“Make _sure_ to get home safe.” Kyoutani murmurs, squeezing your hand tightly as he still pointedly refuses to look at you, before he turns to Kindaichi, who seems even more uneasy as he notices the odd, uncomfortable atmosphere between the two of you.

“Let’s go.” Kyoutani says gruffly, nodding towards Kindaichi. After a moment of thought, he continues. “You need to get home before dark too.”

You can see him just slightly puff out his chest.

“Y—Yes, Kyoutani-senpai!” Kindaichi replies, eyes lighting up. You watch them both leave, and you can’t help but smile a little. Incredibly stubborn he may be, but you knew Kyoutani was a person who cared deeply about those close to him, even though he had trouble showing it.

Even his stern rejection was him just trying to protect you…although you’d told him time and time again that he was no danger to you (unless demanding ear scritches suddenly became hazardous to another’s health), he refused to even risk having you around him during the full moon.

_Shit, will you stop asking about this?! Do you know how much I’d hate myself if I hurt you?_

_But you won’t hurt me._

_…You don’t know that._

_Yes, I do. And I—I wish you did too!_

You sigh, running a hand through your hair as you start to walk home. It’s starting to cool down, and you know it’s definitely time to head home. You’ve been thinking about tonight’s full moon, and the life-changing events of last month’s, so much it’s starting to make your head swim.

You suddenly feel your phone buzz, and pull it out as you keep walking. It’s a message from Kyoutani.

_Sorry._

_I just want you safe._

_Even if it means staying away from me._

You frown as you read the messages, feeling your stomach twist unpleasantly.

“Kyoutani…why can’t you have a little faith in yourself?” You whisper softly.

You know that he’s torn. You could hear the hesitation in his response when you’d first asked to spend the full moon with him. He doesn’t believe that he’d hurt you, not truly, but…but there was always that tiny chance, that small, small risk. And that’s what Kyoutani couldn’t abide by, the slightest hint that you could be put in danger. Even from him, someone who despised the very idea of hurting you.

But he didn’t see himself as you did. Although he had eventually remembered most of what had happened that night, there were still some parts he couldn’t be absolutely sure of. But _you’d_ been there, and _you_ remembered perfectly.

You had felt how careful he was with you, how gentle those deadly claws were on your skin when he was lifting you up. How even when he was taking food from you, he was so careful his teeth never touched your fingers. How he’d held you close and tenderly, making you feel so warm and safe in his embrace. You knew that he had taken great care to be as careful with you as possible.

In truth, you thought he treated you with greater care than he did during the days, and certainly more than the other nights of the month you spent together. For one, you’d woken up with none of the bruises or bite marks that he gave you with such relish.

There was no doubt in your mind that Kyoutani, even (or perhaps especially) as a werewolf, knew how vulnerable you were to him. And you could feel that in his every touch.

…And yet, even as you remember that, you can also vividly recall the fear in his eyes when he frantically woke you up that morning. When he had no idea what had happened to you…if you were hurt…even if you were still alive…

You couldn’t even imagine the terror you’d be feeling if the situation was reversed.

You sigh again, kicking a lonely pebble across the sidewalk as you continue walking home. You knew Kyoutani very, very well, and you knew it was that fear, that terror, which was holding him back. That one memory.

There were not many things Kyoutani feared, but…the idea that he would transform, and wake up not knowing what he had done the night before…if he had accidently hurt you…or worse…

You couldn’t blame him for it. You wondered, again, if you’d act much differently if your roles were reversed.

“Well, it’s not like I hadn’t realised this was going to complicate things.” You murmur to yourself, as you type up a quick reply to your boyfriend. You make sure to use his first name, which always perks him up.

_I know, Kentarou. You’re always looking out for me <3_

_Just remember I’m here to look after you too! (_ _ง'̀ v'́)_ _ง_

_I’m always here if you need me, any night of the month~_

You flush slightly, knowing how that might sound if someone else were to read it, but you always make sure to keep your messages appropriately vague in case someone does. You knew how _extremely_ important keeping Kyoutani’s secret was.

_Stay safe tonight!_

_I’ll be cooking some ham if you’re hungry ~(˘_ _▾_ _˘~)_

_Kiss kiss, ear scritch~_

You finish sending the messages, and put your phone away. Kyoutani must be speaking with Oikawa by now, and at this rate you’d have to hurry to make it home before the dark really set in. You start to walk faster, a light, airy feeling rising in your chest.

Yes, you just knew it was going to be a beautiful night.

\---

Kyoutani lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in as he reads the messages on his phone. He reads them all at least three times before he closes his phone, knowing he’s probably going to read them several more times before the moon hit its peak. Between you starting the messages using his first name and ending them with your new favourite phrase (which was made even cuter by how clever you thought it was and how proud you were that you’d thought of it), Kyoutani had to fight to keep himself from smiling like a love-struck idiot in front of Kindaichi, who’s still watching him nervously.

Kindaichi wants to ask, to make sure that his upperclassman’s sweet, cheerful girlfriend isn’t upset with Kindaichi for interrupting her…er, alone time with Kyoutani, but he knows better. Kyoutani’s moods are unpredictable and wild at the best of times, able to change in an instant, and he was currently in a good one (…more or less).

Kindaichi wasn’t willing to risk that by reminding the temperamental wing spiker that Kindaichi had interrupted him with his mate—er, girlfriend.

That’s also why he hadn’t said anything when Kyoutani stopped suddenly just before the clubroom door to pull out his phone and send some messages, or when he saw that Kyoutani was planning to keep standing there, even after he’d closed his phone. Now though, Kindaichi was beginning to sweat, thinking of his captain and vice-captain waiting impatiently inside.

But finally, thankfully, Kyoutani turns to the door.

“You can go.” Kyoutani mutters, as he pulls the door open.

“Ah, actually—” Kindaichi starts, only to snap his mouth shut as Kyoutani slams to a sudden halt the moment he looks inside the clubroom.

Kyoutani grinds his teeth, and the aura that seems to surround him sends a shiver down Kindaichi’s spine. He suddenly wants to run, get as far away as possible, but he knows he can’t. No, instead he swallows down his fear as he steps inside behind Kyoutani, making sure to close and lock the door behind him before he quickly runs to the side to stand beside Kunimi. Yet, even with his entire pack surrounding him, the room filled with its strong members, Kindaichi still can’t bring himself to look straight at Kyoutani, and he can’t shake the uncomfortable, nervous feeling he gets from the rage emanating off of Kyoutani.

“Hiii Mad Dog-chan~” Oikawa says affectionately, as he leans back on the clubroom couch. He gracefully crosses one leg over the other, watching Kyoutani with cool, calm eyes. The rest of the pack shifts uneasily as Kyoutani snarls in response, his eyes glowing dangerously.

It is no secret Kyoutani has the worst control in the pack while also being the most violent fighter, an incredibly dangerous combination. Especially when so many people were in this small, cramped room and Kyoutani was standing in front of the only exit. The tension in the room was only rising as all eyes focused on Kyoutani.

He snarls again, now baring his teeth. They’re far sharper than normal; the bright lights of the clubroom making his long canines glint dangerously.

“Oi. Don’t do anything stupid here.” Iwaizumi warns Kyoutani, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kyoutani’s eyes dart towards the tall player, standing next to Oikawa. Iwaizumi stares down at him with the unquestioned authority of an alpha.

Kyoutani takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and slowly exhales. He does it once more, and then opens his eyes. They’ve returned to normal, although they’re still burning with fury.

“There’s no reason to get so upset. We’re all just here for a simple chat.” Oikawa smiles, although his eyes glint darkly. Everyone in the room knows this ‘chat’ will be anything but simple, and Kyoutani is no exception.

“…This is important.” Iwaizumi continues, staring hard at Kyoutani.

A brief pause, as they wait for Kyoutani to respond…he does not, however. He just glares at them.

“We just have one question for you, Mad Dog-chan.” Oikawa breaks the silence, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yeah? So get on with it then. Put up or shut up.” Kyoutani snarls through gritted teeth, which he bares at Oikawa again. There’s a long silence, as the members of the team shift restlessly. Everyone can feel the heavy tension in the air intensifying even further between Oikawa and Kyoutani. Iwaizumi watches them both carefully; always there if things grow out of hand, but only if he’s seriously needed.

Oikawa’s smile disappears, and his eyes turn almost blank…like a flat lake turning to dull ice in the winter cold.

“How much does your girlfriend know about what you are?”


	3. The Second Night [Part Three]

“ **I need you**.”

You hear the voice call out the moment you press your phone to your ear. Its Kyoutani’s voice, but not as you know it. His voice is ragged and deep and absolutely desperate as it cries out for you.

“I thought—” You start, only to be quickly interrupted.

“Plans changed. I need to see you _now_.” He growls, and now you can hear something different in his voice. He’s breathing hard, great shuddering breaths, like he’s struggling to control himself—and failing.

“Please.” He whispers, his voice lowering. “I can’t—I don’t know what I’ll—”

“I’m on my way.” You tell him decisively, grabbing everything you need as you talk to him. Luckily, you’d prepared for this possibility, albeit expecting it to just be wishful thinking on your part, so it wouldn’t take you long to get ready.

“I—It’s dark, I’ll go to you…” He exhales slowly, and you shake your head before you realise he wouldn’t be able to see it. It worries you how…confused he seems, like he knows he can’t go to you in this state, yet he also remembers that he never lets you walk alone at night, and he can’t make sense of it. He’s not thinking clearly—so you have to make sure you are. You take a moment to take a slow breath of your own, not letting your concern for Kyoutani overwhelm you.

“No. You stay put, okay?” You reply, keeping your voice as calm and level as possible. You slam your front door closed behind you, barely remembering to lock it as you press your cellphone between your shoulder and your ear, both hands now occupied. You try to ignore the way the key shakes in your hand as you grow more and more worried for Kyoutani, who’s breathing even harder.

You can see the night sky getting darker, and you’re pretty sure the moon will be at the right point in the sky soon, judging from what Kyoutani had told you. You _had_ to make sure he wouldn’t try to come to you—the last thing he needs is to transform in the middle of the street. It’s the moment when he’s most vulnerable. And afterwards…

“I’m coming to you. As fast as I can. Just stay at home so…so if I don’t get there in time…” You take a deep breath, as you start running down the street, heading towards Kyoutani’s home.

“Yeah. Yeah, I get it…” He murmurs, inhaling sharply. “Just—Just keep talking to me. Please. I need to hear your voice or I’m gonna lose my _fucking mind_.”

Your eyes open wide as your brows furrow in concern. Whatever happened, it must have been _extremely_ serious. You’ve never heard him like this, and it makes you even more desperate to see him as soon as possible. You remind yourself that you can’t let that anxiety come through in your voice, that you need to stay composed to keep him calm.

“Of course. I’ll keep talking as long as you need me to.” You say softly, keeping your voice as relaxing as you can. You give a gentle laugh. “I told you, remember? I’m here to look after you too.”

“I know.” He replies, his voice sounding slightly calmer. “…Thanks.”

He was using that gruff, quiet tone he always uses when he’s embarrassed by how happy he is.

“I can’t wait to see your cute blushing face, Kentarou~” You hum happily, and laugh as you hear him make a surprised “Grk!” sound at your words.

“O—Oi! W—What are you—?!” He sputters irately into the phone, making you laugh again. You couldn’t help wanting to tease him sometimes…and it was always a good way of distracting him.

“J—Just get here already!” He growls, and you hear him snort loudly into the phone. You can just hear him mumbling under his breath about how he’s _definitely_ not all red.

“Sure thing!” You smile cheekily. “Oh! And I hope you’re hungry~”

“Huh?” Kyoutani replies, obviously surprised. You grin, swinging the basket in your hand playfully as you respond.

“I brought a picnic!”

\---

_“The hell?! Who are you guys to talk?! Both of you are dating humans too!”_

_“…It’s different for us, and you know it.”_

_“Iwa-chan is right. Both of us have far greater control over our other side than you do. We aren’t putting our mates, or the rest of our pack, in danger.”_

_“Fuck you!! I’d **never** hurt her, ever! I’d die first! And she’d never tell anyone about me!”_

_“Are you willing to risk all our lives on that?”_

\---

When you finally reach Kyoutani’s home, you need to stop for a moment to catch your breath.

“Need…too… _huff_ …start… _huff_ …jogging with… _phew_ …him…” You pant.

Trying to get to your boyfriend’s home as fast as you could while carrying on a conversation with him was difficult enough, but you’d _really_ had to book it when the conversation ended.

_“It’s...urgh, it’s happenin’ soon…I can’t break another phone, I gotta…”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m nearly there!”_

_“You…you don’t have to do this…if—”_

_“If you think you can convince me to abandon you, you’ve got another thing coming. You know me better than that.”_

_“I—I promise, I’ll never hurt you…”_

_“I know. I’ve known all along.”_

_“…”_

_“I’ll be there soon. I’ll help you. Just—”_

_“— **Argh**!”_

A dial tone had never sounded so ominous.

You take another deep breath, smoothing down your hair and clothes as you head around the back of his house. He’d promised to leave the door unlocked, so you wouldn’t have to ‘break in like last time’.  You puff out your cheek slightly just remembering that remark. He _loved_ teasing you about that, even though he’d admitted that if he’d seen you convulsing like that he’d have shoulder-tackled your front door down to get to you…

You quickly forget about all that, as you begin to hear strange noises from inside the house. You grab the handle of his back door and pull it open, wasting no time in running into the house. Thankfully, even with all the lights off you know the layout of his home by heart (although you do occasionally trip over some stray volleyball gear), and you head as quickly as you can to the source of the strange sounds, which are getting louder and now intermingled with angry, vicious snarls. You finally reach the kitchen, and you hastily find and flip the light switch.

“Kyou—!” Your cry is interrupted by your own horrified gasp.

There are long claw marks driven deep into the walls of the kitchen. The table is overturned, and you can see one of the legs has been snapped in half, with harsh gashes around the split. Shreds of paper and fabric litter the ground, leading into the living room. The same room where you can hear the furious growls coming from, as well as some other sounds that really don’t bode well.

“Kyoutani Kentarou…” You call out gently, as you step into the room, only able to see from the light of the kitchen behind you. Your heart beats fast and hard against your chest, and you inhale sharply at the scene before you. Kyoutani is just behind the couch, and ripping a huge chunk out of it with his massive teeth, which you can see since his lips are pulled back as he snarls savagely. His ears, which were pressed flat against his skull, perk up at his name. His golden eyes immediately focus on you.

“It’s…me…” You whisper softly, swallowing as you take a shaky step forward. You had been so eager and excited to see him like this after how sweet he’d been the last full moon, after how close you’d felt to him. You had so many wonderful memories from that night…

But those good memories had made you almost completely forget how utterly **terrified** you’d been when you’d first seen him. When you first laid eyes on his massive figure, packed with muscle and built to hunt, his sharp claws, which were currently ripping into the fabric of the couch like it was made of warm butter, and his thick, deadly teeth, with canines longer than your finger. When he first moved towards you.

When you didn’t know if he knew who you were.

And now here you were again, scared and unsure and frozen in place, like a frightened animal under the hot gaze of a predator.

Your heart beats faster and you can feel yourself trembling…

But things were different now. You _knew_ Kyoutani was still there. You _knew_ he wouldn’t hurt you.

You trusted him.

So, even seeing the incredible destructive power he’d released on his own home, even with your survival instincts crying out that you _shouldn’t_ …you step forward. You gently hold out your hand.

“It’s me, Kyoutani. It’s me.” You whisper softly. You keep stepping forward, slowly and carefully. You stop just before you reach him, staying just close enough for him to be able to smell you.

“Do you recognise me, Kyoutani?” You continue, as his eyes watch you closely. You can see his nose twitching, feel the outflow of air as he inhales your scent, then the hot air of his exhale blowing against your slightly trembling fingers.

_Please remember me…!_

Then you hear air moving quickly. _Swish, swish, swish_ …

When your eyes dart towards the source, you see Kyoutani’s tail waving madly. In less than a second he’s released the chunk of couch from his powerful jaws, and easily jumps over the couch as he races towards you.


	4. The Second Night [Part Four]

“H—Hey! I’m happy to see you too, but—Mmph!” You have to stop talking and squeeze your mouth shut, since Kyoutani is currently licking it vigorously, along with every other inch of your face. His long tongue, of course, leaves a thick trail of saliva every time it runs up your face. He finally pulls back, only to burrow his face in the crook of your neck, making you laugh as his rough fur and nose tickle the sensitive skin there.

“What is it with you and my neck? You’re more like a vampire than a werewolf.” You laugh, teasing him as you gently (try to) push him away. He snorts loudly, looking annoyed, before he pushes his large head straight into your chest. He would’ve knocked you down too, if his beefy arms weren’t wrapped securely around your body. His rubs himself against your skin and clothes, like he’s absolutely determined to make sure you smell like werewolf Kyoutani and _only_ werewolf Kyoutani. You can’t help but laugh and giggle, affectionately nuzzling your face into the back of his neck.

After almost a full minute he finally pulls back, and sniffs your body again. Looking satisfied, he takes a small step back, and stands up straight.

You crane your neck upward to look at his face, feeling your breath catch in your throat. You almost can’t believe it, but he looks even bigger than you remember. That broad chest, thick and heavily muscled and covered in dense black fur like the rest of his body…and the two blond stripes that made sure you would always be able to recognise him, no matter what.

And of course, his glowing golden eyes, which are open wide and watching you excitedly.

“You were waiting for me, huh?” You laugh softly, and Kyoutani makes an annoyed growl in return, flicking his ears.

“Yeah yeah, I know I was late. I ran as fast as I could. I’m not—uh, we can’t all be in good as shape as you.” You pout, which makes Kyoutani snort in a way that makes you quite sure he’s laughing at you. You stick your tongue out at him playfully, putting your hands on your hips, and he flicks his tail at you in response.

You sigh happily, enjoying this feeling of relief after being so fearful a few minutes ago, and then take a moment to look at the remains of the room. Even in the dim light you can see gouges in the walls, the arm of a chair hanging on by a small section of wood, a completely destroyed end table…the entire room was a disaster. You look up at the werewolf before you with a gaze of strong concern.

“Kyoutani, what happened here? I—This can’t happen every time, or I would’ve noticed something before. Something—Something happened tonight.” You ask, glancing down at the insides of the couch, which you can see through the deep gash Kyoutani made in it, before you turn your gaze back to him.

“Why did you do this?”

_What happened?_

His ear flatten against his skull, and he looks away as he snarls angrily, his lips pulling back to show his deadly teeth. You can see the rage building in his eyes, and quickly realise that whatever made him so unbelievably angry, it was best not to bring it up. Not now. You’d have to ask what had enraged him so badly tomorrow morning, when he was less...dangerous.

“Don’t worry. I’m here, so you don’t have to be mad anymore.” You say hastily, as you take a small step forward. You reach up and gently put your hands on Kyoutani’s chest, spreading out your fingers in his fur, and you see him tilt his head in confusion. You rub his furry chest (as much of it as you can reach) and smile in relief as you see him immediately relax, the sound of his wagging tail hitting your ears again. He leans down, letting you reach more of his chest, and his eyes start to drift closed as he just enjoys your attention.

He suddenly looks down, eyeing the basket that you’d dropped, without even realising it, when you’d first entered the room. Kyoutani licks his maw, looking from the basket back to you as if he was asking your permission.

Perhaps he was remembering the way you’d interrupted him from getting the fried chicken you’d brought him last time he’d transformed—most likely also forgetting that you’d done that to stop him from trying to _break through the basement’s walls_ to get it.

You laugh, and smile brightly as you stop rubbing his chest and turn towards the basket. In a flash, Kyoutani jumps over the overturned coffee table in a single bound, and is sitting by the basket, staring at it like his gaze would burn through the material separating him from the food.

“Mmhmm, I brought you dinner again!” You chirp pleasantly, as you go to retrieve the basket before Kyoutani could rip it open. As it is, thick cords of drool are starting to drip from his mouth, and he’s licking his lips eagerly. Your fingers quickly grasp the handle of the basket, hefting it up with some difficulty.

“You said you like to go to the forest, right?” You speak up suddenly, making Kyoutani’s ears perk up as his attention turns to you.

“Over breakfast last month, you said you usually go to the forest.” You continue. He gives you a quick nod, flicking his tail as he watches you curiously.

“Well, I thought that…maybe we could eat out there. You can run, I can see how you spend full moons, and we can eat together out in the night air! It sounds nice…right?” You continue, your cheeks flushing slightly as you give him your brightest smile.

Kyoutani watches you carefully, not displaying the enthusiasm you had anticipated. Instead, there’s a…a seriousness about him that you didn’t expect. His ears flex back and forth and he looks to the side, as if he’s thinking. His gaze fixes on the window across the room, where even from here you can see the big, beautiful moon. Staring out at the lovely night, Kyoutani lets out a long, primal sound that seems to come from deep within him.

It sends a shiver down your spine, into the very core of your being.

_I once felt it long ago…_

Suddenly, he’s in front of you, his powerful abdomen hitting your chest and nearly tipping you over. Only his strong arms, which wrap tightly around your body, keep you steady. You’re surprised he’s suddenly so eager for a hug, but instead he…lifts you up. You let out a small squeak as you watch the ground rapidly get further away, your grip on the basket tightening as you’re pulled up his muscular figure.

He rests you against his chest as one of his massive hands, so big it easily traverses the width of your back, travels down your body. You feel your face flush, anxiousness and excitement thrumming through your veins as you feel the tips of his wickedly sharp claws slowly running down your back. You give a small gasp, squirming slightly in anticipation. But as his clawed hand hits your backside, it keeps going. He jerks your legs up against him, so you’re sitting sideways against his chest. His hand supports your leg by holding your thigh…again, his hand so large that it completely covers the part of your thigh not compressed against his chest. He holds you securely, but very carefully, so once again you can only feel the very edge of his claws. With his other hand he pushes the picnic basket against your chest, and you get the message to hold it tightly.

You’re pretty sure you have a good idea of what he’s planning now.

When he’s sure you’re safe and secure in his arms, his other hand reaches up to your head. You exhale slowly as you feel his fingers tangle into your hair, pushing your face against his chest. He’s so gentle, and warm, and holds you just tightly enough to make you feel completely protected. Happiness just bubbles up from within you, and you briefly raise your hand to softly run your fingers through the fur of his chest before you reluctantly pull it back to grasp the basket handle once more.

“It feels good…” You sigh softly, resting against him. You have to concentrate on holding the basket against you, since you’re so relaxed, so blissful, you know you could fall asleep right in his arms…again.

You feel his nose push down on your hair, taking a deep breath before he exhales so strongly your hair flies around you. You laugh, playfully blowing on his black fur in return, and in response he growls lightly at you, the hand on your thigh giving it a quick squeeze. Before you can try to tease him back any further, he starts to move.

He moves slowly, at least as he travels through his home, but even still you can immediately see why he needs to hold you so close. Even at this gentle pace, every movement your behemoth boyfriend makes you feel like you’re going over a bumpy road. You hold your basket tighter.

Finally, you feel the night air. It’s cool against your skin, a nice contrast to the heat radiating out of Kyoutani’s body, and you give a pleasant sigh as you snuggle up closer against him. He holds you tighter, giving you a comforting snort, as if trying to assure you that you’re safe in his grasp.

“I’m ready to go.” You murmur encouragingly, even though your heart has started beating like a bass drum. Well, it’s not as if you’d ever gotten a ride from a werewolf before, you really didn’t have a very good idea of what to expect. “But…ah, be gentle?”

He stays silent, and you feel your anxiety increasing. But, before you can say anything else…

…He’s off. And, in less than a second into this trip, all you can think of is one thing.

_I’m **never** doing this again._


	5. The Second Night [Part Five]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here’s the next part! Hopefully the next one won’t take as long x3 Hope you enjoy~

“Ugh…I think I’m gonna be sick.” You moan, as Kyoutani sets you down and you immediately stumble onto the dry forest floor of the meadow he’d taken you to.

You’d have almost definitely fallen over if Kyoutani’s arms weren’t right there to catch you, holding you steady. You lean against him, trying to calm your breathing as you search through your picnic basket for a bottle of water.

You hope your stomach is still in the approximately correct place, because after that ride hoping is really all you can do.

You finally grasp the water bottle, and sigh in relief. You try to step out of Kyoutani’s embrace, and he gives you a startled bark in protest.

“I—I’m fine I just need a—a moment.” You gasp, taking a deep gulp of water. Giving a short concerned whine, he stays very close as you stumble towards the nearest tree. You pull away from him to lean on it and he very grudgingly lets you go, still watching you closely as you take another sip of water. You motion for Kyoutani to go enjoy himself, offering him a weak smile, as you take a few more deep breaths.

He watches you carefully, before reluctantly obeying and giving you some breathing room.

It had never quite occurred to you how Kyoutani managed to transform in the privacy of his home and then travel to the forest without being discovered. His home was fairly remote, as was the forest, but he was _extremely_ noticeable.

But now you know. You know _very well_ how he moves with no one seeing him.

Kyoutani was _fast_. Much faster than you thought. Supernaturally fast. So fast, you’re pretty sure that if anyone were to catch a glimpse of him on the streets, all they would see was a dark blur. They might do a double take, sure, but by then he’d be long gone.

However, all this made for a very, _very_ terrible ride. You could tell he was being gentle, trying to give you breaks whenever there was a place the two of you could hide, and making sure you were okay, worriedly nuzzling and licking at your face. But by the time you got to the forest, you were about ready to throw up. It had felt like your stomach was upside down and your head was swimming and if he hadn’t been holding you, you’d have definitely fallen flat to your face.

You take another drink of water, wrapping your arm around the tree to steady yourself. As your stomach starts to steady and your head clear, you turn to look at Kyoutani.

Maybe he was a better runner on four legs. He was certainly having fun being able to do so now, as he bounds everywhere, the ground rumbling every time he lands, smelling everything nearby, rolling in leaves and brush, running towards trees to…

“Do you really need to do that now?!” You splutter, trying to sound stern even as you have to cover your mouth with the back of your hand to stop yourself from snorting with laughter. Kyoutani ignores you, of course, and immediately goes off to find another tree to mark.

“Men, seriously.” You shake your head as you try to muffle a small laugh as a sigh.

You smile as you straighten up. Your stomach has settled down, your head is feeling better, and breathing in the fresh air makes you feel so reinvigorated that you’re actually a little tempted to frolic around the forest too. However, you know there’s one thing you need to do first…

You head towards the picnic basket you’d dropped when you’d been set down, and immediately Kyoutani is at your side. You’re a little surprised he hasn’t ripped the basket open already, but maybe he was remembering what happened last month again. Or perhaps, by the why he’s still sniffing at you and watching you closely, he just wants to make sure that you have a chance to eat something as well. With your stomach feeling somewhat right side up, that doesn’t sound too bad either.

“I hope you like pork, because my family sends me some _really_ odd things, and I thought you might like it more than I would...” You say, as you kneel down on the ground and open the basket fully. In a less than a second after he first lays eyes on it, Kyoutani’s teeth are already sinking into the massive piece of meat and he yanks it out with not a moment of hesitation, almost completely overturning the basket before your hands shoot out to steady it. He immediately starts tearing it apart, biting into it and ripping off huge chunks.

“Good thing I brought extra meat too.” You laugh, as you watch him gleefully devour the pig head. When you’d first received it, a leftover from a pig roast, you were sure it would end up just taking up room in your freezer, but when you got home tonight you’d suddenly realised that it would probably seem pretty good to a werewolf. Thankfully, you were very much correct.

Kyoutani looked as if he were having the time of his life, sinking his teeth into the skin of the pig’s neck and shaking it wildly. He looked like he was finishing off a kill, playing, and eating all at the same time, and very much enjoying getting to express so many instinctual desires, proven by his tail whipping back and forth in a blur of motion. Compared to the Kyoutani completely overtaken by fury that you saw at the beginning of the night, he’s completely different.

It almost seemed odd to say, watching him tear apart a pig head with gleeful abandon, but he’s more…controlled. Focused. Before, he was just a force of raw destructive power, just attacking at anything close by to relieve the anger overwhelming him. Now he was channeling his energy in a more constructive way, fulfilling his instinctual needs without destroying literally everything around him.

You smile at Kyoutani, feeling all fuzzy and warm at how incredibly happy he is.

You pull out a blanket from the other side of the basket, and spread it out beneath you. Kyoutani might prefer the feel of the rich forest soil, but he was also covered in thick, heavy fur to keep him warm. Your blanket was warmer than the ground and much cozier. You dig around at the bottom of the picnic basket and grab some bagged sandwiches you’d made earlier. You also pull out the large container of roasted pork you’d put together at the same time, since you figured he’d probably want more to eat if he planned to rampage around the forest like this all night.

You munch your sandwich as you lean back on the blanket, looking up at the beautiful full moon in the open sky above the meadow. You can hear Kyoutani growling playfully nearby, the wind whistling through the trees, and cicadas chirping far off in the distance. You smile happily, warm and completely content.

_I knew it would be a beautiful night_.

If only you’d realised… the night wasn’t over yet.

\--- You knew something was off when Kyoutani went silent. Your smile falters, and your brow furrows with concern as you look out at the forest, trying to find him…only to turn and jump as you see that he’d somehow made his way right at your side without you even noticing, his fur just inches from your skin. He wasn’t looking at you, instead staring at the forest, his ears moving back and forth. You frown, scootching towards him on the blanket. You stretch your arm up to pet his ears, since he’s on four legs, but before your outspread hand can reach him, he suddenly stands up on two, his ears flexing faster than ever, his nose twitching as he vigorously smells the air.

“Kyoutani? Is everything okay?”

Suddenly, his ears flatten against his skull, his eyes widen, and the snarl that rips from his open mouth is so loud and vicious it makes you jump and fall back. He slowly steps forward, his eyes sweeping the thick forest surrounding the meadow. His hands flex, fingers stretching out and curling, and you see the moonlight glinting off his claws.

You frown, your heart beating uncomfortably fast and your stomach twisting. You try to ignore the way your body is trembling as you quickly get to your feet, moving to look closer at the forest. But the moment you try to step off the blanket, Kyoutani whips his head around and fixes his intense gaze on you, unleashing a harsh, growl-like bark, snapping his teeth at the air. Now standing in front of you, his immense body towering over you…his eyes, burning like fire, bore into you with a ferocity that terrifies you on a primal level.

You freeze, swallowing nervously, and slowly sit back down on the blanket, watching him closely, carefully. You get the message.

_Stay_.

He exhales loudly, his tail flicking slightly when he sees you compliantly staying on the blanket, and in a moment his attention and enraged gaze is back on the forest. He gets onto all fours, his body shaking, his muscles tensing under skin as he watches…

Waiting?

Then, from somewhere in the forest, you hear a long, primal howl…and your breath catches at how close it is. You’d listened to plenty of wolf and dog howls in the past month as part of your research, and you knew that this howl was from a very different creature.

“Kyou—!”

It’s no use. He’s already gone, only leaving chunks of forest debris falling from the sky after being kicked up from his back legs and landing heavily in the trees beside you.

You swallow nervously, fisting your fingers into the blanket. You just had to hope that Kyoutani would scare them off and come back, because the feeling that had been coming off Kyoutani…you couldn’t even explain it. It wasn’t just anger or protectiveness, it was…something more. Something primal that you couldn’t even fully understand, much less put into words.

But you knew it was very, very bad for whomever he’d set his sights on.

You hug your knees to your chest, staring at the part of the forest Kyoutani had run through, worried out of your mind, as anxious thoughts and questions began to run through your mind. What if he was getting into a fight?! What if he hurt them or…what if they hurt him?! Kyoutani looked so big and strong, but he was the only werewolf you’d ever seen…what if he was actually small? And he was young, what if this other werewolf was older, more experienced with fighting?!

What if Kyoutani was in danger, and you were just here, huddled up on a blanket like a scared child instead of helping him?!

You know Kyoutani told you to stay…but you also know that if your situations were reversed, he’d already have run off to help you—and here you were, still debating with yourself!

You stand up.

“Ah, I really wouldn’t do that if I were you~”

You swear you nearly jump out of your skin at the smooth, silky tone of the mysterious voice. You spin around, almost tripping on the blanket, and can just see his silhouette in the forest behind you.

“Mad Dog-chan would be very mad, and probably do something very dangerous. You don’t want that, do you?”

Your heart is beating so fast you can hear it in your ears. Your fingers tighten into fists, your nails digging into your palm, as you try to keep yourself steady. Even as you feel yourself shaking.

“After all, you’re his precious girlfriend. The one he’s risking everything for.”

A sudden bitterness enters the voice, and you’re taken aback. You know that voice, you’re sure of it now…

“Ah…you wouldn’t believe how much planning went into getting him to actually leave your side tonight!”

As if sensing that hiding is pointless now, the mysterious figure steps out of the forest, and into the light of the moon.

“But now that he’s gone, we can have our little conversation. I have a lot to talk to you about.”

Oikawa smiles kindly as he approaches, but his eyes are very serious.

And very, very cold.


	6. The Second Night [Part Six]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me last time: Hopefully the next one won’t take as long! Me this time: I am so sorry, there are no words ;v; But don’t worry, I’m determined to finish this story!!! Now, I know Oikawa has a…habit of showing up in my Kyoutani stories, but in this one he plays a very important role, and has a fair amount he doesn’t show up front, so it’ll be a bit different~ As always, I hope you enjoy~~

The chill in the air….it makes your chest tighten. You’re almost tempted to run, indeed, your mind is screaming at you to, but you know it’d be useless—knowing Oikawa, he wouldn’t have approached you like this if he hadn’t planned for every possibility. No, there was definitely no possibility of escape. You know that this is a conversation that Oikawa is going to make sure the two of you have.

Well, might as well play along.

You return his smile, and sit back down on the blanket, patting the space beside you.

“In that case, please, sit.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, before he lets out a small laugh, covering his mouth with his fist as if to hide it. He watches you for a moment, before he smiles agreeable and sits beside you. Stretching out his long legs on the blanket as he leans back on the palm of his hands, he looks completely at ease, and yet you can practically feel his gaze piercing through you, examining you down to your very center…

“Would you like a sandwich? I made extra for Kyoutani.” You stretch out, almost falling on your side as you try to reach the basket without moving from your seat. Your fingertips, slightly trembling, just manage to grab the handle, and you pull the basket towards you, letting it rest between you and Oikawa.

“Mmm? Oh, no thanks. Iwa-chan and I always have a really big dinner…although we were a little late today, trying to fix the clubroom door and keep it closed after your boyfriend broke the lock. And part of the door. And one of the windows, as he was leaving.” Oikawa sighs heavily, glaring out into the forest and puffing out his cheeks slightly in annoyance.

You wince, feeling your face flush slightly.

“He’s sorry about that.”

“Pfft! You of all people should know he isn’t.”

“Well, he will be when his dad gets another bill for destroyed property.” You run a hand through your hair, already anticipating how difficult the next few weeks are going to be. Well, thankfully you’d gotten lots of practice at being a mediator…

Oikawa laughs, tossing his head back, and as the moonlight washes over him, something catches your attention. It takes you a moment to actually realise…

“Are you…wearing one of my sweaters?” You ask incredulously, your eyes wide.

“Hmm? Ah, yes. I needed to disguise my scent so Mad Dog-chan wouldn’t realise something was up, and yours is the only one that wouldn’t alarm him. If he caught another’s scent around you...” Oikawa hums, tugging at the sleeve. Even though it was an oversize sweater, it was still just slightly too short for his long limbs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you as soon as I’m done.”

“…No, keep it. It…looks better on you.” You sigh deeply, trying not to let it hit your self-esteem too deeply.

Oikawa chuckles again, and then there’s a long, awkward silence. Just as the tension was starting to ebb, it’s back again in full force. It’s like neither of you know quite where to begin…even Oikawa seems hesitant, despite all his planning.

Finally, you speak up.

“You…ah, you said that you planned to have Kyoutani run away? Like…a distraction?” You ask, fiddling with a lock of your hair.

“…That’s right.” He replies with a casual tone.

You breathe a long sigh of relief, looking back out to the forest.

“Good. That means he’s not in any danger.” You murmur, your fingers tapping at the blanket. You turn to look back at Oikawa, who was watching the forest with a small smile.

Oikawa had always been a mystery to you, and you’d always found him far harder to understand than the volatile but honest and blunt Kyoutani.

With Kyoutani, you always, always knew where you stood. Even when he tried to hide his feelings, he wasn’t very good at it—it just wasn’t in his nature. But Oikawa…he…If he wanted something hidden, he had no trouble.

But you did know one thing, one absolute truth—he cared very deeply for his team, and did everything he could to protect them and help them grow stronger. He’d never put Kyoutani, or the rest of the team, in a truly dangerous situation.

So, even if he made you nervous, even if you didn’t fully understand him, you still trusted him with Kyoutani’s safety with all your heart.

Oikawa speaks, his cheery voice interrupting your thoughts and almost making you jump in surprise.

“Nope, no danger! He’s just chasing around Watari and Yahaba. They’re a lot more nimble in the dense woods, and Kyoutani is _juuuust_ fast and stubborn enough to think he can catch them by barreling through everything. And Iwaizumi is upwind, keeping close enough to make sure nothing goes wrong. We can never be too careful with our Mad Dog-chan…especially when you get involved.” Oikawa says, his voice turning darkly serious.

Ah. So this is where the conversation is heading. Finally.

“When did you realise Kyoutani wasn’t the only werewolf in the school?” Oikawa says gently. You can still feel his eyes boring into you, watching your every reaction.

“…I…looked back on full moons…I realised…more than one was during a training camp. It—It didn’t make sense to me, how you wouldn’t notice anything, when Kyoutani said how the team was always together…and, I mean, you were there, so you’d definitely have realised…” You pause, picking at a stray fiber at the blanket nervously. “I started to notice things…I wasn’t positive but I…I had a feeling…”

“Mmm. You weren’t very subtle in your ‘noticing’ you know…” Oikawa replies, his voice still flat. “And Kyoutani’s family…?”

“Well, Kyoutani told me he was born a werewolf—”

“Of course he did.” Oikawa’s closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He presses his lips together, staying silent for a few moments, and you can’t take it anymore.

“…I think it’s time we talked about what you really wanted to discuss tonight. Not that I don’t enjoy talking to you, but I can’t stand waiting anymore.” You finally say, looking Oikawa in the eye. “I need to know what’s going on, what made Kyoutani so mad he went on a destruction spree. I don’t care if it’s hard to hear, or scares me…I just—I just want to face it now!”

You take a deep breath.

“Please. Tell me.”

There’s a long pause.

 “You know, in some ways…you’re a lot like him.” Oikawa says softly.

“Thank you.” You say, eyes widening in surprise. You feel pride welling up within you, being compared to someone you loved and respected as much as Kyoutani. You also feel relief, as you sense that this conversation is finally going to get started…the truth is finally going to come out.

Oikawa gives a small, bitter smile, looking over towards the forest. He sighs.

“You are…much stronger than you look, I’ll give you that.”

Oikawa presses his lips together tightly, as if thinking, and then sits up straight, turning towards you. His eyes are as sharp as ever, and you have to struggle to keep meeting his gaze. But you do. You just…just know that you can’t show weakness or fear, not right now—not to him.

“If you tell anyone that Kyoutani is a werewolf, you’ll be putting his life, and the life of his family and pack, in mortal danger. You will put all our families in danger.” Oikawa says quietly, his eyes now glowing dangerously in the shadows of the night. When he speaks next, his voice is so venomous and wrathful it cuts you to the core.

“Before I let that happen, I will kill you. I will rip your throat out. I will watch the life drain from your eyes before I let you cause the death of my pack and our families. They will never find your corpse.”

The silence, so heavy with tension it almost feels like it’s suffocating you, is only broken by the soft whistle of the cool forest wind.

“That’s fine.”

You’re honestly not sure which of you are more surprised by your answer. But still, you don’t stop, speaking straight from your heart.

“Because I’d die before I told another soul. I’d die before I put any of you in danger.”

For a few moments, you just stare at each other. In fact, for the first time since you’d met him, Oikawa looks like he’s at a complete loss of words.

“So do what you have to. Do what you need to do to protect everyone.” You finish. “But I’m not afraid…I’m not an idiot, and you’re not a killer. It will never come to that.”

Another long silence, and your eyes stay locked on to Oikawa’s every second. His eyes narrow, pupils rapidly darting back and forth as they examine every inch of your face, looking for the slightest hint of deception, uncertainty, hesitation…

You knew he would find none. You’d never been more open and sure in your life. You had many weaknesses, you knew this. You weren’t always the strongest person…

But there was no doubt in your heart. You would protect Kyoutani, his pack and his family. You would protect their secret with everything you were made of.

All too suddenly, Oikawa looks away, and lets out a long sigh. You can see his shoulders relax as the tension leaves it, like a great weight, a great worry, has suddenly been lifted off his back. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they almost look flat, as he gives a small smile.

“Mmm, what a pain…now I have to admit to Mad Dog-chan that he was right. He’s never going to let this go.” Oikawa pouts, but behind his playful words, you can hear serious relief. You smile, feeling the relief encompass you as well.

“You’re telling me. He’s _still_ teasing me about ‘breaking into his house’ last month. Like it’s my fault for not knowing what a werewolf transformation looks li—”

“Wait. Wait, what?” Oikawa stares at you, eyes wide. “Explain, as quickly as possible.”

“Huh? Kyoutani didn’t tell you? Weird, it seems like the kind of thing he’d brag about…well, alright then…” You quickly go into the story of last month, telling Oikawa how a surprise late night visit to Kyoutani had ended up with you jumping in through a window thinking he was in danger, only to learn that your boyfriend was actually a werewolf.

“So…that’s how you found out? You broke into his house?” Oikawa asks incredulously. He’s staring at you like you’re an alien or something.

“Well, I wouldn’t really say I…broke in, I mean, I thought he needed medical attention, so it’s more like—”

“Geez, if he’d just told me you’d found out forcing your way into his house, I would have cut him some slack. I thought he’d just told you and put us all in danger for no reason.”

“Okay but ‘forcing my way into his house’ is a little harsh, I don’t think—”

“Hmm…I guess he was just trying to protect his precious girlfriend.” He gives a light laugh, and then turns to you. “After all, you only found out because you were trying to protect him.”

“Yes!! You get it!” You pause, as you see him snicker. It only just now occurs to you that he was teasing you a little. Your face flushes, and you brush your hair back self-consciously.

“Get used to it, Pup-chan.” Oikawa smiles brightly. “You’re part of the pack now.”

_Pup-chan? No…there was **no way** …_

“So you can tell Kyoutani he can relax. We keep everyone in our pack safe.” Oikawa says as he stands up, stretching out his limbs from the long sit. You immediately scramble to your feet, staring up at him curiously.

Then, at a distance much closer than you’d have expected, you hear a snarl so loud and vicious it’s practically a roar. You jump, feeling your heart beat going into overdrive just from instinct. You hear a snort, and when you look towards him, you realise you grabbed onto Oikawa’s arm in your surprise. Sheepishly, you let go.

“Ah, don’t get so nervous. That’s my cue to head out. I’ll give you some time to talk to Mad Dog-chan one on one.” Oikawa smiles brightly, eerily calm compared to you, as he turns away and raises his hand to wave goodbye as he walks into the forest. “See you soon, Pup-chan~”

“Wait--what do you mean by that?!” You call out…and of course, it’s useless. Clearly Oikawa doesn’t become anymore easy to understand when you become part of his ‘pack’.

Sighing, you turn back to where you heard the angry cry…and thankfully, you don’t need to wait long. A huge dark blur flies through the bush, and in a moment is towering above you.

Kyoutani’s massive chest heaves with the force of his breathing. Sticks, leaves, and other forest debris are caught in his fur. Even though you hadn’t been able to see the chase, you could only imagine it was incredibly intense…well, the only reason you could even see Kyoutani now was because he had stopped to stand in front of you.

Quickly, you learn why. His hands grip your waist tightly, harder than you were expecting, keeping you steady as he shoves his face towards you, breathing in your scent deeply and pushing his nose at your neck and shoulders. Eyes narrowing, his sharp gaze first moves to the spot on the blanket beside you, where you can still see the imprint of someone having just been there. He takes a deep breath of the night air, and his hands let you go.

You see his eyes lock onto the part of the forest Oikawa just left.

You see the immense muscles under his skin flex and tense, and you realise…

_He’s going to go after Oikawa._

_He’s going to hunt him down._


End file.
